<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iroh cares about Zuko. I mean, he did almost kill his brother for him. by KitKatFat15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419195">Iroh cares about Zuko. I mean, he did almost kill his brother for him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15'>KitKatFat15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Firelord Iroh (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If when Ozai burned half of Zuko's face off, he let him stay in the palace for 3 days to recover. If Iroh decides to take revenge for his dearest nephew(son), well, no one said anything, it was, after all, a fair fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iroh cares about Zuko. I mean, he did almost kill his brother for him.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about Iroh taking revenge for his nephew.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zuko woke for the first time, the first thing he noticed was the pain of his face, and the fact that he couldn't see anything on one side. The second thing he noticed was his uncle sitting next to him, with sad weary eyes. "Uncle?" Zuko managed to choke out. His throat was so dry and scratchy. "Prince Zuko! You're awake! Let me get the healers!" Iroh bustled out of the room to get the healers.</p>
<p>When they arrived, they crowded him and asked questions. By the time they were done with him, all he wanted to do was sleep. So sleep he did. The next time he awoke his uncle was still by his side. He looked so tired, and Zuko knew it was his fault. Zuko tried to push himself up, but his arm collapsed under the pressure. Iroh got the healers.</p>
<p>After they were gone, Zuko asked a question that had been weighing on his mind. "Uncle? What will happen to me now?" Zuko asked. His uncle sorrowfully tells him his father banished him, and he was only allowed to come back when he found the Avatar. Zuko had a day to finish recovering, as he had slept through the other one, before he was to leave. He nodded sadly and swallowed a lump in his throat. As his uncle excused himself, Zuko saw grim determination shining in his eyes, and knew something big was about to happen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Iroh was furios. How could his brother do something so heartless to his own son? Iroh took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. Tonight he would challenge his brother for the throne. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Ozai was pleased. Now that he had banished his traitor of a son, his darling Azula would take the throne. She was always so much better than her brother. Now what to do about his brother? Ozai got an idea. If he gave his disgrace of a son a ship, his weak brother might just go with him. It would be two birds killed with one stone. Maybe he could have that competent commander Zhao sink their ship, so they would be gone for good. Ozai smirked as he began formulating how to put his plan into action. </p>
<hr/>
<p>For dinner that night, the firelord had invited some very popular and powerful nobles to dinner. Unfortunately this meant his brother was also invited, as he was third in line for the throne. 'This is perfect' Iroh thought. He could challenge the firelord to a Agni Kai in front of these people, so that he would have to fight to save face. As dinner was coming to a close and people were finishing the food prepared by the royal chef, Iroh stood up from his chair and clinked his glass with a fork. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Firelord Ozai, I challenge you to an Agni Kai, for right to bear the title of firelord and lead this country." His brother stood up, looking furious. He looked like he was about to deny it, but when he saw the nobles faces, he knew he could not. He glared hatefully at his brother. "Tomorrow at noon, you shall meet your defeat." Said the hateful firelord as he strode from the room. </p>
<p>It was a quick fight, as Ozai had never been in real combat, and Iroh had been to war. Iroh had burned his brother badly. Most thought he would not make it through the night. As Iroh's first order of business, he repealed his nephew's banishment and reinstated him as crown prince, as Iroh did not have a heir anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time Zuko awoke, it was around noon, and his uncle was not there. After around an hour, the door to the healer wing was thrown open and someone was brought in for immediate help. It was Zuko's father, Firelord Ozai. He got the attention of one of the nurses. "What happened he sratcily asked. "Ge-Firelord Iroh challenged him to an Agni Kai at dinner last night. Your father did not win and your banishment has been repealed."</p>
<p>Zuko and Azula had a peaceful child hood from then on out. When the avatar emerged from the ice, it was not to a world filled with war and hate, but four nations living in mostly harmony. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this. It was something I got in my head from a comic panel I saw, and so I wrote this. </p>
<p>I am also looking for someone to co write an Avatar story with. If that person is you, please leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>